It's Meant To Be
by distel
Summary: Our trio has left Hogwarts and lives in a peaceful world. Ron and Hermione still don’t have admitted there feelings...but what if Ron spends one week alone with Hermione in her flat? RHr, total fluff


**_It's Meant To Be_**

Author: distelMalfoy (Hestia van Roest)

Author's E-mail: _tomfeltinaweb.de_

Betareader: Queen of Nightfever, Blacki Niwa

Category: Romance

Spoilers: all books

Rating: R

Summery: Our trio has left Hogwarts and lives in a peacefull world. Ron and Hermione still don't have admitted there feelings to one another...but what when Ron spends one week alone with Hermione in her flat?

A/N:

So my dears! Finaly! After a long and back-breaking ride along a PC crash, unwilling betas and other problems I can finaly proudly present you my very first try to write a english ff!!!

I think a few of you may have seen this allready, but that is the _whole _story, not just the poem. I don't know why just uploaded the poem...anyway...here's the entire thing and I hope you enjoy it!!!

All my "Thank You's" go to my first beta "Blacki Niwa" (check out her brilliant story "Daddy Draco") and "Queen of the Nightfever" who betat it again, after my PC played dead man and I only had the un-betat version left. Thanks a lot Babe's!!!huggs

So, without further ado...Here It Is!!!!

**Warning!!!**

**This story is rated R for a reason! It is definitely NOT suitable reading material for children, or those that are sensitive or easily offended in my opinion!! Be warned!!!**

_Let me watch by the fire and remember my days, _

_and it may be a trick of the firelight  
But the flickering pages that trouble my sight_

_is a book I'm afraid to write _

_It's the book of my days, it's the book of my life,_

_and it's cut like a fruit on the blade of a knife  
And it's all there to see as the section reveals:_

_there's some sorrow in every life _

_There are promises broken and promises kept,_

_angry words that were spoken when I should have wept  
There's a chapter of secrets and words to confess_

_if I lose everything that I possess  
  
_

_There's a chapter on loss_

_and a ghost who won't die  
There's a chap on love_

_where the ink's never dry  
There are sentences served in a prison _

_I built out of lies  
  
_

_There's a chapter on fathers a chapter on sons,_

_there are pages of conflict that nobody won  
And the battles you lost and your bitter defeat..._

_there's a page where we fail to meet _

_Though the pages are numbered, I can't see where they lead  
For the end is a mystery no one can read, in the book of my life. _

_Now the daylight's returning  
And if one sentence is true  
All these pages are burning  
And all that's left is you_

_--"You"by "???"_

__

_It's Meant To Be_

Hermione sighed. It came from deep in her chest. She had watched the movie so often by now, but nevertheless it had gotten her again.

The picture of a love, so beautiful and trustful, so deep, made her shiver all over. Even if the end was as terrible as it was.

She noticed that there were still tears in her eyes. She seized a tissue and continued listening to the music.

Hermione sighed again. Love could be so amazing, so incredible. She wished with all her heart that, one day, she would be loved like this. Would love so deeply herself, and would be loved back as well, that there would be no space for hesitation. That, if she had to die for her love, she would do it. And vice versa.

The music ended and Hermione reached for the remote.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed the soft murmur to her left.

When it became a bit louder, she jumped.

"Huh?" she whirled around and focussed on the person next to her.

"That, was … er … quiet … something." Ron said nervously. He gave her a grin.

"Oh," she smiled back. "Yeah, like I said, it _isn't _an everyday movie. I've heard that the whole story was originally told by a witch named Marged Levstone, she was on the Titanic with her husband and her daughter. She tried to call for help, but she lost her wand at the attempt to safe her husband's life, who fell into the ocean and drowned. She saw the entire story firsthand and wrote it down in a book. She said once that," Hermione stopped when she heard Ron laugh.

"What?" she looked puzzled.

"It's just, you know," he went silent and obviously had a problem to hold back the laughter.

Hermione shook her head and stood up to get the video and put it back into its cover. That was typically Ron. She still didn't know how she could have let herself agree when he asked whether he could visit her, at the beginning of her vacation. She, Ron and Harry had graduated from Hogwarts almost four years ago; the three of them were all working for the Ministry now.

She'd thought it would be fun to spend her holidays with her best friends, but Harry couldn't come, he had to be in Siberia because of his Auror training.

So Ron had come alone.

The first few days hadn't been happy at all.

Ron, and his four-and-a-half-years girlfriend Lavender had broken up the day before, and Hermione had to heal the wounds a bit. But he'd recovered fast, and the second half of the week had been a lot more fun.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something?" she called from the kitchen.

"No, thanks. It's getting late. I think I will go to bed. If you don't mind, that is."

The flat Hermione inhabited at the moment was very small. She loved it. It was a warm, comfortable place but it had only one bedroom. So Ron had to sleep on the couch.

"Oh, no, of course I don't mind. But I'm not tired yet. I think I will stay up for another while and do some reading."

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, you can stay here if you want to."

"That sounds lovely. I think I'll stay with you in the living room for a while. Just let's do this bit of washing-up, OK?"

Ron groaned. Hermione laughed, but at the same time had to fight the warm, fuzzy sensation which had been growing and growing the whole week.

Ron was her _friend._ And he'd just had a long relationship with an awfully painful brake-up.

Although she had to smile every time she imagined him. His voice, so deep and wonderfully warm she shivered every time she heard it. His eyes, sparkling like sapphires. His hair. His beautiful, red hair. Every time she touched it last week, she had felt her hands burning. It was so wonderful, shining red unlike anything else she'd ever seen.

"Are you going to start, or what?"

Hermione jumped. She hadn't expected him to stand so near to her. His voice was right behind her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. She felt gooseflesh creep up all over her body.

"Ron! Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

"Sorry," he held his hands up to defend himself. "I was just wondering why you're standing here for hours, looking as if someone told you Christmas would come earlier this time." He sniggered.

She turned quickly to hide her blush. He'd caught her.

"Incredible funny Ron," She said dryly. "But it would be much better if you'd just shut up and dry these dishes."

Ron kept his mouth shut.

Firstly, because Hermione would be furious if he'd start again.

But mostly because he was distracted.

Distracted by Hermione.

As it was summer, Hermione wore a short skirt, and Ron just couldn't bring his eyes away from her long legs.

For some time now Ron saw his best friend in another light.

It had begun a few months ago, at Fred's and George's birthday party.

Hermione had brought some bloke from work with her, named Brian Something-Or-Other. Ron didn't like him from the first second. He didn't known why, because Brian was a very nice guy.

The whole night Ron had been standing in a corner, a butterbeer in one hand, watching out for Hermione and staring at her every time she came into view.

Lavender had been extremely angry with him, and the fact that Ron's attraction to Hermione had grown during the last weeks was one of the reasons for there break up.

Of course it had hurt at the beginning. But it was more like when you lose something you've gotten used to. Nothing serious.

And it had healed even quicker since Hermione was around.

And now he was standing there. In her kitchen. Looking at her like she was heaven.

Ron shook his head. Calm down, man, he told himself.

At this very moment, Hermione tossed her hair around in an incontestably sexy way and handed him a cup.

Ron was so stunned by her hair, shining like honey in the late sunshine, which floated through one of the high windows, that he gripped past the cup.

It fell to the ground and shattered.

"Oh, I … I'm sorry, I didn't, I," he stammered and bent down to pick the broken pieces.

"Nah, don't worry, I didn't like this one anyway." She answered.

Ron was about to stand up when he froze. He'd felt her breath on his neck, surely.

Hermione didn't know what forced her to do it, but as she saw him kneeling on the ground, his neck slightly red, she couldn't resist.

She bend down, paused a second and spoke.

"Now, who was the one, looking like Christmas had come early?" she asked in a low whisper. She could see him shiver and felt her own pulse speed up.

Ron turned his head in surprise, and she felt herself trapped by his eyes. These unbelievable blue eyes.

She stared in his eyes. Eyes in which she could read so easily. She saw nervousness, uncertainty and, what surprised her the most, love and desire.

She couldn't do anything. She just sat there, on the floor, staring in his eyes, neither breathing nor moving.

She saw Ron swallow, saw his Adam's apple move and couldn't stand it any longer.

She released her breath, rose quickly and hurried out of the kitchen, heading for her room.__

Ron didn't know how long he'd sat there, on Hermione's kitchen floor, but somehow he made his way to the living room and prepared his bed.

All the time he asked himself what had stopped her.

It had been there, in the kitchen, he had felt it. His whole body had responded to Hermione. He'd felt the heat in his abdomen rise. It had felt like electricity between them. It had felt so damn good.

"Shut it, you git," he muttered to himself when he made his way to the bathroom.

He was about to take a quick, cold shower when he heard a quiet sob from the door on the left.

His heart skipped a beat. He'd made her cry. He could have cursed himself.

He didn't know what to do. Slowly he crept to her bedroom door and listened.

He heard her cry and his heart ached. He couldn't stand it. He had to help her.

Without thinking he knocked at her door. The sobbing stopped, and Hermione apparently scrambled out of her bed.

"Yes," called she.

"I ... I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't want to make you upset or anything. I … can I come in?"

"Ye … NO … I mean, wait a moment. Just a second."

Ron waited at last five minutes before Hermione opened the door.

"Sorry it took me so long. I … come in." She made the way free and let him in.

Ron went across the room and settled himself on a chair. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked down on her feet.

"I … I heard you … I didn't mean to listen or anything, I just … walked past your door and … heard it … you know?" Ron blushed and looked at his shaking hands.

His heart was pounding and he could feel it again. A certain prickling sensation. It felt like two magnets attracted to each other.

"Oh," Hermione answered quietly.

He could hear the embarrassment in her voice but didn't know what to say.

"I really didn't …"

"You know, I just .." They began simultaneously.

Ron looked up and grinned a bit. Hermione grinned too.

For a moment, neither spoke.

When Ron rose his head, he caught Hermione staring at him. Her eyes widened, but she didn't look away.

Ron's mouth went dry. His heart was racing. He wanted to say something but knew he couldn't. He tried to swallow, but it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, like an explosion inside him, he couldn't and wouldn't bear it any longer.

He got to his feet and saw Hermione doing the same thing. He hesitated a second, but when he saw that Hermione was moving further, he went on too.

Hermione still didn't know what the two of them where doing exactly, but she didn't care.

All she knew was that: If she stayed in the same room with Ron any longer, she would go mad.

She was crossing her room to leave, when she saw Ron getting to his feet as well.

She felt how her pulse quickened, but didn't hesitate. She had to go. That was for sure.

When she noticed that Ron was drawing nearer, she changed her mind. Or rather, there wasn't anything left to change. All she saw were his eyes, blue like the ocean, longing for her.

She stopped. But Ron was still moving forward.

Everything around her became blurred, just Ron's face staid clear.

In less than a split second he was in front of her, and she felt his breath on her face.

Her heart seemed to burst and her stomach made funny jumps.

She knew it was stupid, but when the aching and desire in her heart became unbearable she didn't care.

She knew it would destroy there friendship. Even this one and only time. She knew that they would never be the same afterwards. She knew that Ron would perhaps never speak to her. But still, she didn't, couldn't care.

Hermione was standing on her tiptoes and lifted her head. Ron didn't turn away.

Taking this as an encouragement, Hermione moved further.

When there lips where an inch away from each other, she hesitated.

_Is it really the right thing?_

_Should I really do this? _she asked herself.

But before she was able to answer one of those questions, she felt warm, soft lips on hers.

In the first instant she was too shocked to react. Ron's lips were on hers. _He _had done it on purpose, not because of an accident. They felt so warm and familiar, even if she hadn't touched them like this before; it was like coming home. How long had she wanted to feel this?

She was sure that her heart wasn't any longer in her chest, but fluttering at the top of there heads.

Hermione awoke from her little daydream when she felt Ron back away. He seemed to think that she didn't wanted it.

"No," she whispered. "Please, don't stop."

But before Ron could move an inch, she had lifted her head again and was pressing her lips to his.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his slide around her waist at the same time. His skin seemed to burn hers through her clothes.

They slowly deepened their kisses, her head began to spin and her legs became wobbly. As if she'd told him, Ron held her more tightly.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione had to break there kiss. She needed air.

Ron stumbled a few steps back but didn't let go of her.

Ron's head was spinning, just like his heart, and his lips where burning.

The moment their lips met, he had felt as if he'd died and come to heaven. Now he was looking unsure at her.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Shouldn't I have done it?_

His mind was so muddled, that he couldn't hear Hermione's voice at first.

"Ron, please, I know that it's maybe the wrong thing to do but, I," she hesitated, unsure how to express herself. He looked lovingly at her, then took her face in his hands. He knew what she wanted to say. They wouldn't be the same anymore, they would be different. How, he didn't know. All he knew, and there was nothing he was more certain about, was that he couldn't stop now. Not now. His mind was still racing, so was his heart. His lips wanted to touch hers again. His hands wanted to hold her again and do other things to her and her clothes. He took a deep breath.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way. But Hermione, I can't stop it now, unless you really want me to. I can't think of anything else right now. Are we unanimous?"

He saw Hermione blinking a few times and stepping up at him. Her face was close to his again. Her breath warm on his face. He swallowed hard. What if she didn't want it?

But she wrapt her arms around him an stared deep in his eyes.

"You're right. I couldn't stop either. But … no talking, OK?"

"OK, no talking." And then he bent down and kissed her. Not surprised, not hesitating, but with all the love, emotion and passion he could master. And she kissed him back just as much.

Ron embraced her and stroke her back while they kissed. Hermione's hands rumpled his hair and he could hear her moan against his mouth as he deepened their kiss.

They didn't stayed this way for a long time. A few minutes later, his hands found the hem of her top and he slipped underneath to feel her warm skin against his. He needed more of her. Slowly he pushed her top further and further until she removed it herself.

He began to plant kisses on her neck and shivered when he heard her moan again. Hermione pulled at his shirt, and he understood. In no time he'd doffed it and sensed her hot fingers on his chest. It felt gorgeous.

Hermione dragged Ron further to the bed and felt relief when they where lying. She knew her legs wouldn't have carried her any longer. She let her hand linger on his chest. She'd never imagined his chest could be that muscular and soft at the same time. For years Hermione had wanted something like this.

To feel not just lust for someone and from someone, but to feel understanding and the love. This familiarity and certain connection between them. It was overwhelming.

Hermione buried her face in his shoulder. She felt so loved at this moment, that she couldn't bear it any longer. Silent tears made their way down her cheek and Ron tensed when they dropped on his chest.

He drew away from her.

"What is it? Did I hurt you, should…" he began but Hermione just shook her head.

"No," she whispered. " It's just. It's all right, Ron, really." She smiled before kissing him again.

"I've just never felt so loved in my entire life." She locked her eyes with his.

"Make love to me Ronald Weasley."

And that was all she had to say. Hermione was lost in his eyes as he stared back at her. Without breaking the eye contact, they slowly leaned forward until their lips met, soft and filled with emotions both familiar and new. She drew him into her arms, and a truthful description of what followed is perhaps best left to the pen of a more skilled storyteller than I am, faithful reader.

'''''''''''''

Hermione awoke early next morning. She blinked and yawned amply. The sun was streaming in her bedroom and cast a loving glance on Ron, who was lying next to her, still fast asleep.

For a moment she just lay on her side and watched him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. Hermione sighed when the memories of the previous night came back to her. It was like a blur of colours. Each one better and nicer then the former one. She sighed again, then crawled out of the bed. She walked to her wardrobe and wrapped her bathrobe around her. Quickly, she went back to the bed, bent down and kissed Ron lightly on the forehead before heading for her kitchen to make herself some coffee.

She knew perfectly well that she and Ron had a lot to talk about and it lasted on her like a heavy weight. But for the moment she just wanted to remember her best night with the man she loved.

Love? Where did this word come from? She didn't know. But when she'd awoken this morning, she'd just known it.

Yes, she loved Ron. Not just as a friend, but as a man. As the most wonderful man she knew. He was so gentle in every way, her heart was already jumping again just by the thought of him.

Smiling to herself she sipped her coffee, still feeling his soft hands on her body. Still feeling his soft lips on hers, still …

BANG!

Hermione shrieked out of her daydream and let go of her mug.

"Bugger!" Hermione looked around, puzzled.

"Harry?!" Hermione beamed then she jumped and threw her arms around her visitor.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" He asked through a lot of brown hair.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so badly! How does it come that you're here? I thought you had to be at work!"

"Oh, I should, but it did go better than we thought so they gave us the weekend off. And I thought I should go and look what my two crazy friends are up to." At that Hermione's heart skipped a beat. What were she and Ron up to? Surely not the sort of things Harry thought.

"Oh … oh, we ..We didn't do anything big. Just a bit of fun … I think you know about the break up with Lavender?" she asked nervously. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, er… so we … I had some kind of building up to do, you know?" she couldn't stop the heat rising up her cheeks. Quickly she turned and began to clean up the coffee-mess so Harry wouldn't see her blush.

"Yes, I know. But he's doing better now, doesn't he? I mean, it was just Lavender after all. I never thought they would end up married or something like that."

"Yes, he's feeling much better by now. I was just about to make breakfast, want some too?" Hermione went to the right side of her kitchen and threw the parts of her mug in the bin. Then she picked up a cloth and began cleaning the floor.

"Nah, I've had some, just a few minutes ago. Before I came here. But where is Ron anyway? He isn't in the living room as I see."

Hermione went cold. No, of course Ron wasn't in the living room, on the couch where he was supposed to be. Ron was still in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully, completely naked in her bed. She swallowed hard, then turned and smiled at Harry.

"No, he is in the bathroom. He should be ready any minute. Oh, and, you don't mind but I will just go and get dressed myself, OK?" she didn't waited for Harry's replay, just hurried out of the kitchen and headed to her bedroom.

When she opened the door, she found Ron still asleep. Quietly, she crept to the bed and touch him gently at the shoulder.

"Ron!" she whispered urgently. He didn't move.

"Ron! Please wake up. Harry is here! Come on now!" she was still whispering but it became louder with every word. Ron murmured grumpy and opened his eyes. When he saw her, he smiled sleepily.

"Hey," he rose and was about to give her a kiss but she pushed him away.

"What?"

"Harry is here! He's in the kitchen, waiting for you. Quick!"

Ron sat up straight, looking shocked at her. "Harry's here? But…how…you didn't, he doesn't know that I'm up here, does he?" he asked nervously.

"NO! I didn't tell him anything. I thought that we should … get it clear for ourselves before we induct anyone else. We still have to talk about it. But now go on, hurry!"

Ron stumbled out of the bed, and Hermione turned around so he could get dressed. Even if their relationship had changed, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Ron Weasley naked while changing his clothes.

'''''''''

When Ron finally came in the kitchen, Harry had already placed plates and other breakfast stuff on the table, and Ron could see fresh coffee on the countertop. Sighing he flopped on a chair and grinned at Harry. He felt both nervous and happy about Harry being there. Of course he was happy that Harry had come, he hadn't seen him in a few weeks, but on the other hand: he wanted to clear things with Hermione as fast as possible. He wanted to tell her that the last night was the best he'd ever had, wanted to tell her how wonderful she looked, smelled and kissed. Wanted to tell her that he loved her. Yes, he loved her. He loved her with all his heart and nothing would ever change this.

"Hey mate, it's good to see you again. How are you feeling? I heard about Lavender and you. Are you all right?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts and he grinned at him before hugging him heartily.

"Yes, I'm alright." He helped himself to some coffee before turning back to Harry. "And how does your training go? Why are you here anyway?"

"It doesn't goes bad, it could be better, but…" he trailed of. " All the time I have to be stuck in bloody Siberia. It's really dragging my nerves you know." He shook his head. Ron looked sideways at him.

"And?" he asked teasingly.

"And what?" asked Harry a bit too innocently.

"Your _girlfriend._" grinned Ron.

"She is _not _my _girlfriend_!" he said looking teasingly at Ron. But without saying it loud he thought: She's so much more.

"Yes, I know. But you want her to be … and she wants it too."

"No." Harry answered plainly.

"Of course she wants. Don't you think I know my own sister well enough to realize that?" Harry just looked at him before pouring himself a cup of coffee too, then looked out of the window.

Ron shook his head. Ginny and Harry acted around one another as if they where strangers. He knew that Harry fancied his sister. And that Ginny did fancy Harry, but they couldn't gather the courage to admit it. He, on the other hand, was relieved that they where on a safe subject. He couldn't imagine to talk to Harry about Hermione at the moment.

"Oh, Harry, you're too nice. Thanks for setting the table." Hermione was back in the kitchen, wearing a knee long skirt and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, who told you that Harry did it?" Ron asked mocking. Hermione was about to grin at him, but froze when their eyes locked. So did Ron. _So it's clear_, he thought, _that we can't act normal around each other any longer._

'''''''

The breakfast wasn't that calming for Hermione as she thought it would be. She was sitting next to Harry, and Ron sat across both of them. After her first toast, she stretched her legs under the table, where they immediately came in contact with Ron's. At first, she took them away from his as fast as she could, but after another couple of minutes she couldn't resist to stuck her food out again. And so did he.

'''''''

After a day which had been a bit unusual for the trio, she was sitting in her living room, reading a book while Harry and Ron were playing chess. She watched Ron over the rim of her book. He was laughing over Harry who, yet again, had lost a game. She had to smile. _That they never get bored by it,_ she thought. _Ron wins every time and yet, Harry tries and tries it again and again. _

Harry began to line up the figures for another game and Ron leaned back in his chair. Hermione tried to look away before he caught her, but it was to late, he was already watching her too. She smiled shyly at him and he grinned back nervously. She could feel the heavy weight of the conversation lying there like a rock in the stomach. Why did it happen now? After all these years of close friendship? She didn't know. All she knew, was that she wanted nothing more than walking over to Ron and snuggle herself at his chest while watching him and Harry playing chess, maybe plant a light kiss here and there and feel him stroking her back and giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

She sight. Bloody difficult, she thought before laying her book away and yawning heartily.

"Are you going to sit here the whole day playing chess?" she asked the two men in front of her. "Sure," was Harry's grinning replay. She glared at him for fun. Out of habit she turned to Ron, he looked at her questioningly.

"I… I'm…we could go outside, for a bit of a walk or something, don't you think?" she asked unsure.

"Of course Hermione," answered Harry. "When it's stopped raining." He began to laugh at her surprised expression. "Really Hermione, you are a bit strange today. Anything the matter?"

"No, it's nothing." Harry looked serious at her. "OK, maybe I'm a bit out of order today." She admitted. "But it's nothing I'm going to talk about with you Harry Potter!" She grinned at him.

"So, as we can't go outside, let's at least do something different. How about watching a movie?" Ron looked surprised at her but she ignored him.

"Watching a movie?" Harry asked bewildered. "Really Hermione, you should leave the thinking to me and Ron today. On the other hand," He eyed Ron suspiciously. "He's acting a bit odd too. What's the matter with you two? Did you hava a fight again?" It would be wonderful if it'd been only that, Hermione thought crestfallen. She had to find an opportunity to talk to Ron in private.

"OK, if you're so great at thinking today, Mr. Potter, than please tell me what you have in mind for us to do." Harry laughed again.

"I don't have anything in mind. Actually I'm kind of tired. My recent weeks weren't that relaxing you know. I, for myself, would prefer to go to bed. Naturally you two can do something else." There it was, the opportunity Hermione had waited for since Harry had Apparated in her kitchen this morning. She felt her stomach flutter and closed her eyes for a second.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty tired myself," she heard Ron say and her eyes flew open. He wouldn't dare to crawl himself out of this!

"Are you really?" She asked, glaring at him. His eyes widened an he gulped. "A…a…actually not _that _tired after all." He stammered looking from the floor to Harry and back.

"It would have been very sad if you were … remember, we thought about," Hermione paused. What should she say now. Firstly, she'd thought about saying they would go watching stars, but wasn't that too obvious?

"Yes?" Harry asked innocent. She could see a certain twinkle in his eyes and wondered if knew more than they thought.

"Watching the stars!"

Hermione was almost in tears. _Oh, Ron_, she thought dryly, _that was exactly thewrong answer!_ She shook her head, defeated.

"I thought so." She heard Harry half laughing admit. "Like I said, you can do what you want, I'll just go to bed." He gave both of them a stare and was about to turn, when he paused. "Er…Hermione, tell me. If Ron is sleeping on the couch,…er…where do I sleep?" Hermione stared at him. She hadn't thought about that. She began to search in her brain for an other possibility. "You…you're right. I mean." She grinned embarrassed at him, before looking at Ron how had gone a deeper shade of pink. But he seemed to want to say something.

"You know Harry," He said, not looking at him. "As you want to go to sleep now, you can take the couch. Hermione and I will find another possibility. Right?" Hermione could have punched Harry in the face to wipe that stupid grin out of it. He knew, of that Hermione was certain. Or at least he guessed.

"I think, that's a smashing idea, Weasley. Let's do it that way, yeah? OK, with you Hermione?" Hermione just nodded.

"OK, then, let's get started.

'''''''''''

Ron sighed heavily. Now, they were alone. Harry was asleep on the couch, and he and Hermione had seated themselves outside Hermione's flat.

"So," she began. He looked at her, and they where silent again. _I have to say something_, Ron thought. So he began.

"Hermione, the…the last night was…" He smiled shyly at her. When he continued it was almost a whisper. "Last night was bloody amazing. I never felt anything like this before." He knew he was getting redder and redder every second, but he didn't care. He knew, deep down, that from now on, there was no turning back.

"I know what you mean Ron," he heard her say. And was relieved to hear that her voice was a low mummer too. "It was really like I told you. I never felt so loved in my entire life as when I'm with you. Not just now, allways. Every time you defeated me in front of others. Even every time I heard you grumble about me doing homework again. I may notice it a bit late, but Ron…" She hesitated, but Ron knew what she wanted to say. So he stood up, pulled her to her feet and embraced her tightly.

"I know what you want to say," he whispered into her hair. She hugged him more tightly, then drew back from him, so she could look into his eyes.

"Do you really Ronald Weasley?" she asked. He laughed a little. She looked puzzled at him. He chuckled. "Please stop calling me this. It's enough when my mother keeps yelling my name like this every few days, and I have to ask myself 'What the hell did I do wrong again?'" Hermione laughed along with him, but ceased quickly. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion she could find. Ron's knees became weak and he had to sat down again.

"Wow!" He breathed out. Hermione smiled a little before sitting next to him. "So," she said. "What do you want to say to me?"

Ron laughed again a little. "At the very moment I want to tell you so many things … That you are the most amazing witch I ever met in my entire life, that, when you're kissing me, I don't know how long my legs will support me." He paused. "But the important thing is," he sighed and looked with so much openness at her, that it took her breath away. "The important thing is, that all this things, are nothing against what I'm feeling for this witch at the moment. Hermione, I love you. I love you with everything I have. And I think that…maybe, in a way, I have always loved you." Hermione thought her heart might burst of happiness. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again; this time they both stayed this way for a long time, but in the end one of them had to break it. When Hermione's breath returned, she took his head in her hands.

"I love you too," she grinned. "Ronald Weasley." Ron laughed with her and felt light as a feather. When they calmed down, they both looked at each other totally lost in each others eyes, until…

"So, you two finally managed it," Came an amused voice from the door. They spun around, to find an brightly grinning Harry in the doorway.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You…you didn't…you…do you?" she stammered.

"No, no, Of course not. I don't know what you mean but…no." He pulled his hands up in a defending manner. "But…you know, I'm not that stupid after all." His grin changed into a broad smile. "_Congratulations!_" He beamed and went over to hug his two totally stunned best friends. When he let go of them, they still seemed a bit taken a back. He grinned again before turning to the flat. "And now, if you don't mind, I've got to make an important call. May I take your phone Hermione?" Hermione just nodded, staring after him.

"He took it a lot better then we did, don't you think?" Ron asked her after a few minutes. Hermione laughed and so did Ron. He hugged her once more, before giving her an passionate kiss. She sighed and looked up at him.

"You know," she whispered. "That's the way I imagined my boyfriend to be."

"I'll try my best." Smiled Ron.

They where about to go back in the flat, when they heard the voice of a woman in Hermione's living room.

"Harry, I don't believe you!" she nearly yelled. "No, never ever!!!"

"_Ginny?_" called Ron perplex.

"YES!" Came her loud answer. "And the man who is supposed to be your best mate, is telling me something I can't believe. Come inside Ron or I can't guarantee for the sanity of your friend!" Ron shook his head. "Come on," Hermione said next to him. "We have to go through this. Better let's get over with it." She dragged him in the flat, shut the door behind them and with one last look on their joint hands, they went in the living room. Their jaws dropped when they looked inside.

"SO IT _IS_ TRUE?!" Yelled a crowd of people. She saw Fred with his wife Angelina, Percy, Penelope, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, George, arm around the waist of his fiancée Marina. Bill and Charlie were standing with there girlfriend and wife in an other corner of the room. Looking amused.

Hermione blushed deeply before turning to Ron, who had turned a darker red she'd ever seen on him and had let go of her hand. Typical Ron.

"SO?" She heard Fred and George ask loudly.

"So WHAT?" Ron barked back. She leaned to his ear and whispered, so that only he could hear it, "You don't really try denying it? I mean it's a bit too obvious, isn't it?" She felt Ron's head falling to his chest.

She turned to the silent and waiting crowd. She wanted to say something, but Ron was quicker. He took her hand again and faced his parents and siblings with their partners as straight as he could.

"Yes," he began. "It is true. Hermione and I are a couple." They waited for the reaction from the others.

Silence.

"So, you believe me now?" They heard Harry's voice and Hermione spotted him in the doorway to her kitchen, his arm around Ginny's waist.

And with that the silence was broken. All Weasleys came over to them, hugging and congratulating, everyone tried to be the first. During the whole process, Hermione noticed the lack of Harry and the woman who had shouted at them. She let go of Ron's hand and showed him, that she wanted to go to the toilette. Quietly, she headed to the kitchen. She found Harry and Ginny, wrapped up in a tight embrace, slowly turning around and around in her kitchen. Wide-eyed, she looked at them and wanted to turn around, when Ginny opened her eyes and spotted her. She smiled and held up her hand. With immense surprise Hermione saw a sparkling ring on her friends hand. Ginny's ring hand went slowly to her mouth, standing for silence. Hermione nodded and, still a bit shaken by the news of her best friend being engaged, went back into the living room.

She joined Ron in the middle of the room, having an animated conversation with the twins and Charlie. He saw her coming over and smiled warmly. She smiled back. _Maybe,_ she thought, _maybe someday soon, I will be engaged too. But, do I really want this? I don't think I'm up to it yet. No, not yet. But someday! _

And with a warming smile, she took Ron's offered hand and just stood by his side feeling, for the first time since a long time, completely at ease with everything.

A few more minutes passed by until she heard someone rising his voice. She looked around and found Harry standing jumpy in the doorway.

"So, as we're all here today and as it…seems to be a good day for announcements…" he sighed and stretched his hand inside the kitchen. They saw someone grip it and then Ginny came out, beaming as if she'd jumped to the moon and back.

Mrs. Weasley made a chocked noise, but nobody cared. All eyes were fixed on Harry and Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny continued. "I know that much of you thought Harry and I should announce our feelings but, what nobody knew, we did this already a few months ago. But as we both weren't ready to make it public, we decided to tell no one. Until today. And for a good reason." Ginny went silent, and Hermione could see a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yeah," Harry began again, he seemed much too nervous to say anything at the moment but tried it again. "The good reason is that…" he trailed looking lost and even the pock in the rips from his wife-in-law couldn't bring him to an other word.

"Harry, maybe I could?" Hermione offered and Harry nodded, relived.

"The good reason Harry and Ginny are speaking of, is the following one." She went over to Ginny and took her hand out of Harry's. She smiled encouragingly at her before tracking her to the middle of the room. "Today, in my small but lovely kitchen…" She looked at Ginny, giving her the sign to continue.

"Today Harry asked me to…to become his wife." She said, her voice a bit higher than normal.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley squealed and rushed forward to embrace her daughter tightly. Hermione went back to her own boyfriend and hugged him too. But Ron seemed a bit distracted. Hermione looked puzzled up at him. "Ron, what's the matter?" Ron focused, then pushed her quietly out of the room into her bedroom.

"Ron, what's the matter, please, tell me. Is it…" Ron covered her mouth with his hand and looked uncertain at her. She looked further questioningly at him.

He shook his head. "It's just…Ginny…Harry, they're…"

"Engaged?" Hermione tried to help.

"Yes, but that's not it. I mean…" Hermione saw in his eyes how much it cost him to say it. A silent fear seemed to creep in them. "I know that, girls…woman, they're always dreaming of something like this and…" she felt him began to shiver and became worried. "What Ron? What's troubling you?"

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered. Hermione felt tears burning in her eyes seeing him so…weak. "You won't lose me." She whispered back stroking a shaking hand over his cheekbone. "Why would you think such a thing?" she asked him. She didn't know what was the matter. Why was she already crying? Nothing serious had happened. But she could feel it. It was something important for Ron, but what, she didn't know.

"Hermione I… I'm not ready to do…it."

"What?" She asked again.

He let go of her and went to one of her windows, looking outside. "Hermione I love you, really, I would do anything to make you feel loved and safe but…I'm not ready for it. Please, forgive me but…it's the truth." He turned around to look at her. But Hermione still didn't knew what he was trying to tell her. "For what you are not ready? Please Ron, I don't know what you mean. I know that you love me…but what's your problem?"

"Marring you!" He blurted out. "I…I couldn't do what Harry did tonight. I'm not ready for it, now…I hope you…understand." Hermione felt warm all over. He was so sweet. She suppressed a sigh and went to him.

"Oh, Ron," He looked so shaken, feared that he would lose her over this, after this short time. "Ron, I'm not ready for it either. And even if I where it wouldn't matter. It's so much more important for me to be with you than to become a married woman as fast as possible. I had the same thoughts when I saw Ginny in the kitchen with Harry. You don't have to be afraid. Someday, we will both be ready and it will be the most wonderful wedding anybody can think of. We will feel it when the time is right. OK?"

She gazed in his eyes and saw enormous relieve in them. He nodded, smiled and kissed her. She responded and soon she was totally lost in their kissing.

It became more passionate and she felt his hands cupping her breasts through her clothes while her own hands found the way to buttons of his fleece. _Stop it!_ Screamed her mind. _There're a lot of people in your small flat! Stop it NOW Granger!_ But she couldn't.

Ron was kissing his way down her neck now and had began to open her blouse. Hermione had opened his fleece by now and kissed his chest, flipping her tongue over his masculine nipples and heard him moan.

"Please," she groaned. "Anywhere…NOW!" she grasped her want out of its holder and murmured a silence and locking charm. Ron shrugged of his fleece and she did the same to her blouse. Then she began to drag his pants. They wouldn't let go of his waist. She dragged more until she felt Ron's vibrating laugh against her neck.

"What?" she managed between gasps.

Ron didn't let go of the point he was maltreating at the moment, he only murmured.

"You should at least open the button, you know." before returning to his work.

Hermione could have slapped him, but was too preoccupied by what he was doing to her breasts moments later.

She tore his pants open and put them down his boxers going down as well. Ron was shoving her skirt up her legs and she gasped when she felt her knickers disappear in a magical way.

She dragged Ron's mouth back to hers and kissed him hungrily. They stayed with the kissing for a few more seconds. Then, Ron lifted her on the windowsill. He stepped between her legs and Hermione cried out loud when he entered her.

For a moment, they locked eyes, neither moving nor breathing.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and then she kissed him again.

Ron smiled and began to move. Slowly. Hermione broke their kiss and threw her head up towards the ceiling, moaning, gasping. It felt so good!

"Do it Ron! Do it quickly!" she gasped and Ron couldn't do anything else than do as she wished. He sped up and felt Hermione already near the edge.

Hermione felt that it would hit her soon and knew that Ron was close to. But when it came, it came surprisingly fast.

"Oh, Ron!" She cried when the climax rushed over her. Ron followed a few seconds later.

Panting for air they stayed as they were. Hermione glowed but felt a pang of emptiness when he slipped from within her and when she had enough air again, she planted small kisses on Ron's face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" asked, looking sheepishly at her.

"For giving me what I needed when I needed it," She answered and leant back against the cold window. It was then, when she realized that she had sweat all over her body. _Now_, she thought. _What a little activity in the night can be good for. No jogging to be done today, I think. _

Ron was still looking a bit unsure at her. She laughed, planted a sweet kiss on his lips and hopped of the windowsill. She began to collect her clothes again and saw Ron taking his trousers back on, when there was a small hammering on her bedroom door. She froze.

Realisation hit her like a the explosion of an nuclear weapon. They had guests!

"Hermione, Ron…" came Marina's curious voice through the door. "I don't mean to interrupt anything but…I think that Molly will break the door open with her bare hand if you don't show up again anytime soon! OK?" With that, they heard her leave. Hermione looked at Ron and, for some unknown reason, both burst out laughing.

"Come on, luv." Ron said when they had sobered and were both clothed presentable again . "We should show ourselves in your lovely living room. And remember, we still have the whole rest of the night."

And with that, they left Hermione's room.

''''''''

""Take this ring and remember its meaning, While you wear it, I am with you. As I have given it, I give you my love and companionship."

Hermione wiped a tear from her eyes. It was so great. The whole wedding. Ginny had a gorgeous dress and Harry, in his uniform, had taken her breath away.

They were on a beautiful meadow somewhere in England. Where, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was beautiful. A lot of light yellow flowers. There weren't too many guests and no reporters.

She was standing next to Ginny. She was Ginny's witness and totally happy., Ron, of course, was Harry's best man.

Her thoughts were steered back to the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." Announced the priest.

Hermione wished she could lean her head against Ron's shoulder while she watched her friends wrapt up in a sweet kiss. Again, she had to wipe a tear away that had allowed itself to creep down her cheek.

Cheers erupted and Hermione joined them forcefully. She watched as Harry led Ginny down the aisle. Both of them were beaming and Hermione saw a few tears in Ginny's eyes too.

Slowly, the guests rose and followed the couple a small way down a hill where a handful beer tends where build. For some reason, Hermione didn't join them. She just stood there and bathed in her happiness.

"Hey," said a familiar voice from behind her and two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "Hey," she whispered and leaned back, knowing Ron would support her, even if she was as fat as she was.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it was. But, you look a bit … dunno, what is it?" she smiled up at him.

"It's nothing, I'm just really happy at the moment." She tried to turn around, but it wouldn't work perfectly. "Argh…I hate this. I'm all fat and that's just and entirely your fault Ronald Weasley." Ron laughed and she too couldn't keep her face straight.

"You know, it's not as if you seemed too upset about us doin' what we where doin'." He grinned.

"That's the thing with you men." She said. " Always trying to blame someone else." She sighed. "But you're right."

"Am I not?" he said teasingly. "Yes," she answered." Just as much as Snape was our favourite teacher." Before Ron could object, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him.

"But you really are. I already love our child . And I love you for giving it to me and for staying with me. And for not saying that I'm fat every two seconds."

"You aren't fat." Said Ron, but went silent when he saw the dead expression on her face.

"Don't lie to me Ronald Weasley! I know I'm fat and you know it too!" Ron sighed. _Not that again_.

For nearly seven months now they had it again and again and Ron just didn't know what to do to convince her that he didn't think her fat.

Of course her stomach grew, but he loved it.

"Hermione, please listen. I really don't think that you're fat. I …" but he couldn't continue, Hermione's hand was over his mouth and she looked furious.

"Oh, yes you do! I know it. I know that all of you think so! Everyone who looks at me thinks it! 'look at the fat Granger!' all of you!" she sniffed. "Not as if I mind!" she wanted to turn around and leave but Ron gripped her arm.

"Wait, let me get this out, OK?"

She stayed, but didn't look at him.

"Hermione, I know that you think you're fat. But you don't. You're pregnant and everyone sees it and is happy. But that's nothing compared to my happiness. Every time I see you and your belly, every time I lay my hand on it and feel our child kick I love you more and all I can think of, is 'That's our child. A child from Hermione and me. It's something made out of our love.' I don't see that you've become a bit heavier, all I see is the woman I love, carrying my child. My child and her child, our child. Do you understand me now? I love you and I love our child and nothing will change this."

He half expected Hermione to ran away again, but when she turned to him she had tears in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling.

"Oh Ron!" she cried and threw herself in his arms, sobbing like a little child.

"What did I do wrong this time?" He asked worriedly and became even more puzzled when he felt her half laughing half sobbing against his shoulder.

"Nothing," she whispered. "You did nothing wrong. You did everything perfectly right. Oh, Ron, I love you so much! I don't want to lose you ever again."

Suddenly, Ron didn't know what forced him into doing it, but he just knew that it was the right thing to do this time, he pressed a small box in her hand.

Hermione's sobbing stopped abruptly. Her eyes became round and she stared at him. Ron swallowed hard and motioned her to open it. He was feeling extremely nervous.

Hermione gasped when she saw what was inside the box. A beautiful white golden ring with one brilliant stone. It appeared to be a ruby. It sparkled in the sunlight and seemed to glow.

Hermione hadn't noticed that Ron had gotten on one knee until he took the box from her and her hand in his. She knew that she wasn't breathing, but it didn't matter. She stared at him and he stared back. After a long time he finally said something.

"And?" he asked.

"And what?" she whispered back, even if she knew perfectly well what he meant. She wanted him to say it.

"Will you?"

"Will what?" she asked again and almost couldn't stand to see him there on one knee nearly dying of nervousness.

"Will you…" he paused and she saw that he'd got what she wanted him to do. He breathed one time, that started.

"Hermione Jane Granger will you …marry me?"

Hermione dropped to her knees, lowering herself to his level, and put her hands on either side of his face. "I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she said softly.

"Will you, then?"

"Yes Ron, of course I will!"

He let out a huge breath and his shoulders sagged in relief, a smile lighting up his face. They embraced tightly, exchanging warm and excited kisses. "Wow," he murmured. "I can't believe it."

She chuckled. "As if you thought I could say no."

"Let me let you in a little secret. We men may put on a big show, but we're very insecure. I don't think any man in the history of men has ever proposed without a big old neon light in his head flashing 'YOU IDIOT, SHE'LL NEVER SAY YES.'"

She laughed and they hugged again. Then, Ron picked up Hermione's left hand and the ring and slid it onto her finger. "There. That makes it official."

"Yes, it does. It's a wonderful ring you know."

"I hoped you'd like it. I think I drove the bloke in the shop to madness." Hermione laughed a little, but sobered quickly.

"I love you so much Ron! I love you and our child. I think I'm the luckiest woman on the planet. I love you so much!" she hugged him again and than kissed him very slowly.

"Come on. The others will ask where we are. And it's Harry's and Ginny's wedding after all. We can't suddenly vanish." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." He got to his feet. "May I help you? You look a bit flushed _Mrs. Weasley_." He grinned.

"Oh, is that so? Now, I think I know the reason _Mr. Granger_."

"Nah, that doesn't sounds right. Weasley goes so much better with Hermione don't you think?"

"Nope, Granger is much better."

"'course, little Miss Perfect must know everything"

"Yeah, she must and I am right. I always am."

"Don't start that shit again. I won't take _Granger._"

"SO, _I_ won't take Weasley!"

"Of course you will! It's tradition! Every women which marries into the Weasley family, takes Weasley as her last name!"

"Now, than I'm the first one breaking the tradition! Don't you dare think Ronald Weasley that you can get me into doing something _you_ want just because were engaged now! I can take this ring off anytime, you know. I can still just throw it into some dustbin, where it belongs at the moment, I might add. And coming to what you said before all this marriage stuff! I know that you think I'm fat and you won't change that because of a few nice words! And…"

She was stopped by a pair of soft lips, kissing her for silence.

"Hermione, let it be. You know I love you."

She sighed and smiled at him. Ron led her to a near by tree and she leaned against it. He laid one hand on her belly and felt their daughter or son kick against Hermione's stomach. O_h, dear, how much he loved this woman!_

He kissed her long and passionately. When he drew away he saw a pleasant smile playing around her lips.

He let go of her and stepped two feet away.

"But you know. You were right."

She looked puzzled at him.

"You _are_ fat!" he said with a bright grin. And with that, ran like Fluffy was after him.

_The End…_

OK...I really hope you enjoyed this, couse I did..J

Oh, and something else I have to tell you...

Some parts of the proposal and the last sentence before Ron and 'Moine make love for the first time are sniched from "Lori Summers" story "Paradigm of Uncertainty" Chapter 15. Thanks for the brilliant story, Lori!!!

Oh, and please TELL me if you think the sex scene is rubbish, couse it was the first I ever wrote, so I NEED to know what you think...g

Oh, and if you wanne have news of I'm working on at the moment...just visit my website..and maybe leave a nice little sign in my guestbook? cg

www.distelsdungeon.de.vu

Soo...just hit this stupid "Review" button and tell me what you think.

Bye bye distelMalfoy


End file.
